Terrifying Dream, Beautiful Nightmare
by moonsnow
Summary: Rin makes a sacrifice to save Sesshomaru, but what does Sesshomaru feel after Rin becomes a reality of a dream? -Frozen tree branches, hiding amongst the shadows of the night, began to tear at her arms and face. She felt the burning acid pumping through her veins, the cold air slowly turning to fire in her lungs; she had to keep going, she had to run faster.-
1. Chapter 1

Terrifying Dream, Beautiful Nightmare

Frozen tree branches, hiding amongst the shadows of the night, began to tear at her arms and face. She felt the burning acid pumping through her veins, the cold air slowly turning to fire in her lungs; she had to keep going, she had to run faster. The faster she ran the faster she realized there was no end waiting for her. This monster, this unknown fear would soon reach her, the feeling of terror began to drown her thoughts. The voice that was desperately trying to escape her fire filled lungs, the voice that would call for her lord, never reached her lips. As her feet urgently tried to out run each other, a jagged and splintered rock, found itself under her already worn and bleeding feet. Time stopped, the eminent fall that was now accelerating her to the ground, began to turn into a listless drifting through the air. Only the pumping of blood, and the heavy breathing of her exhausted lungs, were now the sounds that engulfed her reality. With the ground, and her death nearing, she claimed all life and ability left in her, to scream. "Sesshomaru-sama!" The ground never came.

The great demon lord sat with his back against a tall and looming tree; his silver hair was flowing down around his shoulders, and swaying lightly with the gentle night breeze. His eyes, liquid gold, gazed into the slow burning fire, following the elegantly dancing embers up to the brilliantly shinning stars that blanketed the night sky. Just as his thoughts began to drift into a peaceful solitude, a faint sound, less than a whisper, caught the attention of the son of the great dog demon. Sesshomaru's gaze drifted over to his young follower; her aura beginning to fill with fear. Her breathing became heavy, and labored; her forehead perspiring from panic and dread. A terrified and desperate scream violently escaped from the small girl and tore through the night air. In a moment that came and passed, faster than any human eye could fathom, Sesshomaru was holding the girl. "Rin. Rin", Sesshomaru spoke, waiting to see if she would awake. Rin opened her eyes and frantically looked around, still caught in between waking reality and the nightmare. For a brief moment, she struggled against her lord's grasp; but as his arms gently tightened with comfort, and his words to wake her finally reached her, she calmed down and slowly fell back into slumber. Sesshomaru carried the small girl over to the great tree that has been watching over the camp, and resumed his rested spot. He laid her down next to him, careful not to disturb her, and watched to see if she was to fall back into the terror that had stolen her peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Terrifying Dream, Beautiful Nightmare

Ch.2

The morning came and pierced the sky with electric hues of red, pink and orange; the first bold rays of the sun, tip-toed across the tops of the trees and quietly slid down to the forest floor. The fire that had burned last night was now reduced to smoldering ash, as were the nightmares that surrounded Rin. The serenity that had come with the first lights of morning was abruptly shattered by a cantankerous green toad.

"Rin! Rin! Why are you still sleeping? Time to get up, let's go! Really I don't know why we still put up with that impossible girl!" Jaken's squawking was cut abruptly short by a strategically thrown rock.

"Jaken, we're leaving." Sesshomaru needn't to tell an order twice, as Jaken was quick to clean up camp and prepare Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was still sleeping, the thought of waking her crossed his mind, however the thought of a quiet morning's journey also weaved its way into his thoughts. He quietly picked the girl up and placed her onto Ah-Un's back. He was concerned about her outburst caused by whatever darkness had consumed her mind while sleeping; he would ask the girl later.

The morning had passed and soon the lazy afternoon made its way onto the land. Sesshomaru looked off into the distance, showing no sign of fatigue or desire to rest; Jaken on the other hand, was not so elegant. Jaken had begun to slouch and let the heaviness of the sun rest on his shoulders. He also had begun to thirst for water and was as such licking his dry lips for any moisture, and had also let his tongue fall unceremoniously out of his mouth. As Jaken's whining for water fell unto deaf ears, Ah-Un's passenger began to stir. Rin lazily sat up and rubbed the much needed sleep from her eyes. As she looked around, she realized what time it must've been and was quick to jump from her dragon friend and onto the warm afternoon grass.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep for so long." Rin was at Sesshomaru's side as she spoke, yet looked at the ground in her embarrassment for sleeping into the afternoon.

"Rin, did you sleep well" Sesshomaru of course made this question sound like a statement, but Rin knew it to be a sincere inquiry to her well being.

"Rin slept very well Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl was interrupted by her own stomach. A loud grumble proceeded to end her answer and begin a bright red blush across her face.

Sesshomaru, came to a stop and looked down to the girl. "Rin, you may go find something to eat if you are hungry". A radiant smile replaced the very apparent blush that had crept onto Rin's face. As she skipped off to a nearby stream, Sesshomaru looked over to Jaken.

Jaken, trying with all his might not to look at his lord, knew what was going to be said, rather what was going to be told. The feeling of being glared at finally took over Jaken's mind and slowly he turned to face his lord. Forcing one eye open, he was frozen mid turn by Sesshomaru's glare. Jaken had already known what was going to be told of him, so opening the other eye, and hanging his head he sighed: "yes, Sesshomaru-sama, I will accompany young Rin", and with that Jaken headed towards the direction that Rin had taken off to.

Sesshomaru decided that if Rin didn't remember her nightmare, he would not bring it up. After Rin and Jaken had disappeared from sight, he walked to a nearby tree and leaned his back against it. The opportunity of cool shade would not go unappreciated. However, unknown to the great demon lord, the gentle breeze that had been following them and the afternoon sun, would soon end, and would so a life.

*I hope you all are enjoying the story so far , the plot will really take off in the next chapter! And please take the time to review, I greatly appreciate positive comments and constructive analysis *


	3. Chapter 3

The waters of the stream were like clear liquid glass. All rocks, colored stones and small plants could be seen through the crystal waters. The grass that lined the stream's edge almost seemed to curtsy to the water and beg to be let in to the wonder of the world that existed beneath the soft current.

"Master Jaken, there doesn't seem to be any fish in this part of the stream." Rin watched as Jaken stumbled down the small hill and to the stream's edge and immediately began to guzzle water.

"You sure can drink a lot of water Master Jaken, you really do have a BIG mouth!" Jaken's eyes grew wide and his cheeks red, and if it weren't for his mouth being full of water, Rin certainly would have gotten an earful about such an observation.

After swallowing the, what seemed to be an ocean's worth, of water in his mouth, Jaken was getting ready to scold Rin for saying such a comment about him having a big mouth. It was the split moment before the start of a toad's squawking and Rin's teasing, that Jaken noticed it. The stream's waters had stopped moving, the grass held unnaturally still, there were no chirping of birds, not even the rays of the sun were dancing among the clouds, it was as if time had ceased to be.

"Rin! Get away from the stream and come here now!" Rin noticed the uneasiness and under lining fear that began to etch its way onto Jaken's face, she ran to Jaken and held onto his cloak. Jaken held still, waiting for any sound or movement; he held fast to the staff of two heads, knowing full well that if anything happened to Rin, it would be his head on a stick.

"Master Jaken, I'm scared..." Rin's eyes were beginning to pool with tears, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Fear not Rin! I will…" Jaken had stopped, mid sentence, he had stopped.

Rin turned to look at her small friend, she gasped in horror, "Master Jaken!" Jaken was stone, a cold lifeless statue. She remained holding on to her dear friend; she knew Lord Sesshomaru would have sensed something was wrong by now. She knew her lord would come, he had to, but it was not her lord that came to her, but the most beautiful woman Rin had ever seen.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open from the peaceful quiet he had been enjoying; something was wrong, very wrong. The tree that had been providing cooling shade, its leaves had stopped rustling in the breeze. The insects that hopped and played amongst the grass were now silent. The sky was void of birds or the wind they flew on. Sesshomaru's hand fell to his sword, there was something evil lurking in the atmosphere; he immediately ran to were Rin and Jaken had gone to only minutes before.

Rin stared at the terrifying beauty that elegantly walked towards her. Rin took in every detail of this woman. The black dress that seemed to drip from the woman's shoulders down to her feet, and the sword resting to her side; however this sword was unlike any she had ever seen, a sword that seemed to be made of glass, but it was as black, as black as the darkest of night skies. She noticed the woman was slender and tall, almost as tall as her lord; her skin porcelain and flawless, long midnight black hair that was like a velvet mist floating gracefully behind her. But it was this woman's eyes that terrified Rin the most. They were like dark sinister diamonds, soulless portals to pain and nightmares. Rin, still grasping her now stone friend, began to tremble.

"Small child, why do you fear my presence?" The haunting woman finally spoke, mere inches from Rin.

"Please turn Mater Jaken back" Rin was now letting her tears stain her cheeks.

"I found him to be loud and insufferable. Do not worry small child, he is unharmed for now." The woman smiled at Rin, a smile that brought Rin's heart fear, and comfort? "I see you were going to fish, may I join you?" The woman now kneeled in front of Rin, she placed a gentle yet ice cold hand under Rin's chin and brought her to look up at another reassuringly haunting smile.

"You are very beautiful, what is your name?" Rin had by now let go of Jaken's statue and was holding the ice cold hand of the woman as they walked back to the stream.

The woman replied in a soothing voice: "Small child, you may call me Akumu".


	4. Chapter 4

Small snowflakes had begun to fall from a clouded sky; the cool and refreshing stream had now glassed over with ice. Though fear and anticipation should have been felt by Rin, the air was only filled with a sense of ominous serenity.

"How did you make it snow Lady Akumu?" Rin turned her gazed from the snow filled air to the haunting beauty that now sat upon the snow.

Akumu's black dress pooled and flowed around her, like listless black night; her hair hanging limp against her shoulders and back. "I prefer the darkness and cold. Please, come sit next to me and talk".

Rin walked through the snow as if in a trance, she felt as if she were in a dream. Once Rin sat next to her mysterious company, she found herself being held by cold porcelain arms, and being swallowed up by the blackness of Akumu's dress.

"Rin, tell me, what is it that you wish for? What is your most secret dream?" Akumu's black eyes were now peering into the innocent hazel eyes of Rin's, as if they were searching her soul.

"Um, I don't want to tell..." Rin was unable to fully tear her eyes away from the invading stare now ensnaring her.

"Small child, I am a creature of the soul's deepest secrets. I live among the darkness of your dreams, you cannot lie to me." Akumu's eyes were all that comprised Rin's world now.

"I wish to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever."

"How do you think that will happen? You are human and he a great demon."

"I don't know", Rin's heart was filling with sadness and pain at the thought of not being able to be with her Lord, and Akumu could feel the despair beginning to creep around the young girl's heart.

"Would you like to stay with your lord?" The wicked smile that had first greeted Rin was now slowly emerging on the woman's face yet again.

"Of course, I…I love my lord. I would do anything for him." Akumu's ominous smile was now distorting her face, her eyes now full and filled with swirling black.

A great roar shattered the icy air. Ah-Un was standing atop the small hill that sheltered the stream below, and next to the dragon, stood Sesshomaru.

"Release the girl." Sesshomaru's voice was colder than the ice that was now building up the stream bank.

Akumu's body remained still and continued to hold Rin. Slowly, Akumu's head turned around past her back, and faced the demon lord. The beauty that had masked her face was shattered. Her eyes were now enlarged and filled with black nothing, her porcelain skin cracking at the sides of her face like breaking ice. The smooth black hair that seemed to glide like air was now a heavy tangled mess that violently swirled behind her figure. And the smile, the smile that reappeared and began to grow as the woman fed off Rin's doubt and anxiety, had now reached from ear to ear, as if splitting her face in two.

"Sesshomaru, how delighted I am to finally meet you."

*hope you are all enjoying so far! thank you so much to those who have reviewed! please continue to let me know what you think of the story, and reviews are always appreciated : )

**Ancient one: **thank you so much! Glad youre enjoying the story!

**Icegirljenni: **you shall soon find out ; )

**Sessrinz: **thanks for the review, and im hoping to keep readers on edge!

**Theforgottenprincess: **glad that you like it so far and continue reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The terrifying and disfigured creature that had taken the place of the hauntingly beautiful woman now stood eye level with Sesshomaru. Akumu's body slowly began twisting to the same direction her head was currently facing. As the body of Akumu lined up with its head, Sesshomaru could see Rin in her grasp. Rin's eyes were beginning to glass over, her pink lips now pale blue; all color from her cheeks drained.

"Isn't she a beautiful child? She has told me so much about you, Lord Sesshomaru, over the years" Akumu's head began tilting, almost becoming horizontal with the ground, as she looked down at Rin. The creature's elongated and icy fingers, with blackening nails, gently brushed against Rin's cheek.

Sesshomaru's desire to kill was taking over as his eyes turned from a molten gold to a vicious red.

"I know you are not one to talk great lord, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Akumu, I am Rin's greatest and most horrifying fears, I am her nightmares." Akumu's head was lifting back to Sesshomaru's deadly stare.

"I care not who you are, you will release the girl now." Sesshomaru's grip on his sword was now white knuckle.

"I have been with her since her family was killed by bandits, since the wolves killed her…and since she's met you. Our dear little girl shows me all her secrets, I watch her suffer in her dreams from what she fears most. It is a delicious nightmare really." Akumu took a slow step towards Sesshomaru, causing the ice covered ground to crack. "Would you like to see her darkest nightmare? I do enjoy it greatly."

Akumu raised her long and slender graying arm, and cast a black veil that spread over the land. Twisting and gnarled branches sprouted out from the darkness, the air became thick and hard to breathe. Akumu let Rin down gently and patted her head. Rin's eyes were no longer glassed over, they were searching for something, someone. As Akumu released Rin, she whispered into Rin's ear: "You will never reach your lord in time."

Sesshomaru had had enough of this game, he leapt to run towards Rin, but found himself becoming further away with each step. Akumu's laughter filled the air; a cackling and maniacal laugh was all Sesshomaru could hear echoing through the reality of the nightmare, until one word, one voice, shattered all of it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin was running over jagged rocks and through slashing branches, she stretched one small and desperate hand out to him.

Akumu crept from the darkness and over Sesshomaru's shoulder, whispering into his ear as she delightfully watched him fill with rage. "You see Great Lord, this is what your ward lives through over and over again."

"You will end this now!" Sesshomaru turned to grab Akumu's throat, and was met with black nothing.

"As you wish Sesshomaru" Akumu's voice snapped Sesshomaru's concentration back to the nightmare unfolding in front of him. He was met with Rin's gaze, the small girl standing steps in front of him; tears pouring down from her eyes and freezing as they shattered upon the ground. Sesshomaru went to reach for Rin, his Rin, but found he was unable to move amongst the darkness that surrounded them.

"Rin…" Akumu slithered up from behind the girl's small frame and rested a ghostly hand over Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, do you still wish to be with your lord?" Sesshomaru began to speak to tell Rin not to fall to Akumu's games, but found not even a breath to carry his command on. Akumu's gaze stared intensely at Sesshomaru as she continued to speak to Rin.

"Yes, I want to always be with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin's eyes were now tightly shut, as if she was trying to wake from the nightmare that had become a reality.

"Will you give anything for that wish? Anything to end this nightmare?" Akumu's grasp on Rin's shoulder tightened, black nails beginning to puncture through cloth and skin, and drawing small droplets of blood.

Sesshomaru was gathering all his might trying to stop Rin from answering Akumu, yet still found no sound for a voice. The rage that had been building within Sesshomaru was quickly being replaced with creeping dread.

In a small and defeated voice, the answer Akumu had been looking for, escaped from Rin. "Yes."

"Sesshomaru, isn't it horrifically magnificent how nightmares become the terrors that they are, right before awakening from them?" And with Akumu's words, Rin's eyes grew wide with pain, and a piercing scream shattered the darkness around them.


End file.
